


You Are My Galaxy

by Kaliedoscopetta



Series: Another Time Then [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kerberos was a success, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana Use, No one is lost in space yay, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge still ended up at the garrison, Trans Pidge, he/him pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliedoscopetta/pseuds/Kaliedoscopetta
Summary: Keith Kogane's got the making of an amazing pilot, already surpassing his classmates at the garrison. Unfortunately, he also has major disciplinary issues and is on the verge of being expelled despite his obvious talent.Sometimes being a good student is a curse, as Hunk Garrett soon realizes after he's assigned to be Keith's peer counselor. Even with the help of Senior Officer Takashi Shirogane, he's got his work cut out for him - but one thing he's always had a knack for is disarming people, and his stubborn, good-looking classmate is no exception.





	1. You Hijacked My World At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from a line in the song "High Enough" by K.Flay. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from a line in the song "Back on the Chain Gang" by The Pretenders.

"This is the second time this month you've been kicked out of class and sent to my office, Cadet." Commander Hedrick leaned forward in his chair, eyes narrowing at the scowling young man seated on the other side of his desk. "If you weren't the best damn pilot in your class, I wouldn't think twice about giving you the boot from this academy. Iverson's itching to do so even in spite of the great things you're capable of," he paused, "if you'd only learn to keep your mouth shut and head down." Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Hedrick asked, "Cadet, what is it about not picking fights do you not understand? First Cadet Biltmore, now Senior Officer Aldopolis. Who next? Iverson? Dos Santos? Next person you bitch out or strike may be your last, Cadet, this garrison will not tolerate your impudence."

Several moments passed, during which Hedrick watched the young man for any signs of remorse, concern, or even acknowledgement; the cadet's continued silence and glare made the commander's hands itch to reach out and shake the boy until his teeth rattled in his skull. Did he not care about his future? Hedrick wondered. Had the cadet not been such a hotheaded jackass, he truly did possess more intuition, skill, and passion for flying than anyone in his class. Heck, anyone since...

The commander jolted as an idea struck. He cleared his throat then stated, "Senior Officer Shirogane will act as your faculty advisor effective immediately. You will report to him daily at the flight deck at 04:00." Hedrick inwardly cheered as (finally) the cadet stopped scowling; the young man gaped, no doubt shocked at both the new early commitment and who he'd been assigned. Takashi Shirogane was irrefutably the greatest pilot to grace the garrison, revered by cadets, faculty, and beyond. Poised, personable, and perspicacious, if Shiro couldn't tame this tempestuous little shit, Hedrick thought sardonically, no one could. Given the senior officer's other obligations, however, the commander decided to add on another stipulation. "You will also be assigned a peer counselor, to whom you will report to daily as well. He will email you this evening with the time and place to meet for your first session. Both your faculty advisor and peer counselor will be documenting your progress, and should you miss reporting in to either one, you will be expelled from this academy." He struggled not to smirk at the red-faced, obviously outraged teen. "Understood, Cadet?"

Clenching his jaw, the young man's voice sounded strangled though neutral as he replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." Hedrick watched with barely concealed amusement as the cadet stood, saluted him, then jerkily marched out of the office. The commander knew he should inform Senior Officer Shirogane of his new charge as soon as possible, as well as determine a suitable candidate for the counseling role. Whoever he picked, Hedrick mused, was gonna rue the day he got cursed with handholding Cadet Keith Kogane.

 

* * *

 

Hunk took a deep, shaky breath and tried to will his rioting stomach to quiet as he raised a hand to knock on the door to Commander Iverson's office. He was glad he'd skipped dinner, otherwise he most certainly would've vomited; Iverson was many things, but forgiving was not one of them. Neither was he patient, which is what prompted Hunk to enter as soon as the commander within snarled for him to do so. Expecting to see Iverson alone, the cadet's eyes widened upon spotting both Commander Hedrick and Senior Officer Shirogane. Whereas the latter wore a small, encouraging smile, the former's glare was enough to make Hunk's hand tremble as he raised it to salute. If his best friend Lance been there in his stead, the skinny brunette would've made a joke about how an adequate 'death glare' was the prerequisite to becoming an instructor at the garrison; of course, Lance would've promptly been given demerits and detention if overheard, but that wouldn't still his flippant tongue. Hunk, on the other hand, was ready to beg forgiveness for whatever he'd done to warrant the presence of three superiors, one of whom was his - everybody's - idol and the other two his - everybody's - nightmares.

The tall teen was shaken from his panicked thoughts as Iverson prompted: "At ease, Cadet Garrett." Biting back a sigh of relief over how pleasant, well as pleasant as he was capable, the commander sounded, Hunk dropped his hand and awaited what was hopefully not a reprimand. Iverson's next words stunned him. "You are an exemplary student, within the top percentile among the engineer cadets, clean disciplinary record short of your earlier...digestive indiscretion during the flight simulator drill. And as such, I have nominated you for an exclusive program."

Commander Hedrick's scowl didn't soften, though his tone lacked its usual bite, as he jumped in to announce, "Not all cadets possess your aptitude and commitment; as such, you will serve as a peer counselor. You will be assigned a charge whom you are required to meet with daily, and you are required to document each meeting and email your report to," he gestured to the still smiling officer at his right, "Senior Officer Shirogane. Failure to do either of those will result not only in dismissal from the program but also disciplinary action. This is a great honor, Cadet, and should you succeed you will be justly rewarded for your efforts."

Succeed in what? Hunk wanted to cry. How could that even be measured? What kind of honor was this? Was Iverson still pissed at him for puking before, was this punishment? Oh man, he thought, he was doomed. Realizing Hedrick was waiting (albeit impatiently) for a response, Hunk thrust his worries aside and nodded sharply. Swallowing against the nausea welling his throat, he managed to reply, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sirs."

"Your charge for this term is pilot trainee Cadet Kogane. Any question you have about your assignment may be directed to Senior Officer Shirogane or, should he be unavailable, myself or Iverson." Hedrick waved him off. "I suggest you contact your charge immediately to coordinate tomorrow's meeting. You are dismissed, Cadet Garrett."

With a quick salute, Hunk scurried from the room, eager to escape lest they call him back and bestow an even worse "honor' on him. The tall teen made it back to his dorm without further incident, nearly weeping when he stepped foot in his room and saw Lance wasn't there. Wherever the brunette had ambled off to - probably harassing their buddy Pidge from down the hall - Hunk hoped his roommate stayed gone for at least another half-hour so he could calm the freak down... And email Keith. Shit. Hunk scrubbed a hand over his face and collapsed into the chair by his desk. Lance, he knew, was going to throw a fit when he found out his best friend was counseling his rival. Every other day it seemed, Lance had some snarky remark or horror story to tell about the top seed in the pilot division, Keith - "mullet" - Kogane. Though Hunk knew his best friend liked to exaggerate for dramatic effect, he suspected at least some of his comments had to be true because why else would someone like Keith need counseling? Wouldn't a licensed therapist be better equipped to help a troubled teen rather than another teen?

Sighing, Hunk opened his laptop and pulled up the email app. As much as he didn't need the added stress of juggling someone else's problems atop his own, he _really_  didn't need to be punished for not doing as he'd been told. However, now came the issue of emailing Keith, specifically that Hunk didn't have his email address nor were students' listed in the directory. Lance might have it given their shared classes, but asking the brunette would lead to an inquisition and rant that Hunk had neither the time nor energy to handle right now. It took him a few moments for his mind to wander to Senior Officer Shirogane, who was technically a faculty member and thus his email could be found in the directory. Hedrick told him to contact the SO with questions, right? Hunk typed out a message and sent it, crossing his fingers that the other man would answer quickly. The longer he put off reaching out to Keith, the more the gravity of his new undertaking loomed overhead like a sword of Damocles.

Ten minutes later, Hunk was ready to bang his head against the desk when the senior officer's reply pinged in his inbox. God bless that handsome man, he mused as he opened the message and saw Shirogane had not only given him Keith's email but also his room number and dorm phone. After copying and pasting the email address into his 'To:' box, Hunk wrote what he hoped was a composed, concise message (and not just an incoherent, long-winded garble of words) then clicked the 'send' button.

"Now I just have to wait," Hunk murmured as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms overhead. His stomach growled in protest to being empty for so long. Noting the time, he decided 'screw it' and called for pizza delivery, ordering on autopilot his and Lance's usual (large pepperoni for him, large pineapple and jalapeño for the brunette). After shooting a text to his friend about their incoming food, and receiving back an ' _I <3 U ON MY WAY_' response, the teen hit the 'refresh' button in hopes that Keith emailed back already.

He hadn't.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, after the pizza had long since been devoured and Hunk managed to make it through the evening without arousing his best friend's suspicion, the tall teen decided to check his email for what must've been the fiftieth time. With Lance passed out and drooling on the top bunk, Hunk didn't have to worry about pulling up and refreshing his inbox. When the program pinged and highlighted the new message, he wanted to shout a thanks to the heavens for ending his torment. Smiling, he opened the email to read Keith's response.

 _ **No**_.

Hunk blinked at the outright refusal. Had he even asked a yes or no question? Scrolling down to reread his original message, the teen confirmed that his question, when he'd eventually stopped rambling and gotten to it, had been what time(s) tomorrow Keith was available to meet. The 'no' was clearly a refusal to meet at all, but did that mean 'tomrrow's no good' or 'never gonna happen'? Well, Hunk thought grimly, too bad because he wasn't about to get in trouble; since he had Keith's room number and the mulleted boy shared so many classes with Lance, he would track Keith down and drag him, if necessary, off for some counseling...whether he wanted it or not.


	2. You Do Such Damage, How Do You Manage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his first advisory meeting with Shiro; it goes as well as could be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a line in the song "What Kind of Man" by Florence + the Machine.

A punishment was only effective if the other person didn't enjoy and benefit from it. For Keith, having to get up an hour and a half earlier to hang out with one of the few people he considered a friend was definitely more reward than anything else. Hedrick, he mused, either was unaware or banked on that to get Keith to comply. Regardless, mornings with Shiro would be a welcome addition to his daily routine, even if it did cut into his sleep. Still, given the time, Keith didn't bother doing more than brush his teeth, splash his face with cold water, and haphazardly pull on his uniform before heading out the door. Hopefully, he thought, Shiro would think to bring coffee. The campus cafeteria wasn't yet open, and the cadets weren't allowed anything beyond a mini fridge in terms of appliances in their dorm rooms; next term, Keith would be eligible for off-campus housing and he intended to get it...

Assuming he didn't get expelled first. Grimacing at the reminder of his precarious situation, Keith quickened his step as he neared the large building housing the flight deck.

Despite being familiar with the layout and the types of crafts housed within, he found himself slowing as he glanced around the large space, moreso to admire the vessels, engines, and machinery than look for his friend. Had Shiro not whistled to get his attention, Keith may very well have strolled right past the other man none the wiser.

Unlike Keith who was (albeit sloppy in) uniform, Shiro was dressed in a fitted gray tshirt, black sweatpants, and sneakers that had seen better days. The slight sheen of sweat wetting his hair and top indicated he'd been either running or at the gym prior to their meetup. In his hands, Shiro held two cups of Starbucks, for which Keith was grateful.

Accepting an extended cup with a nod of thanks, the teen allowed himself a moment to inhale the heavy, enticing scent before taking his much needed first sip. "Bless you," Keith muttered as he took another gulp of his drink, taking pleasure in how the dark, hot liquid singed his tongue and throat going down. "Bless whatever fangirl of yours poured this, too."

Snorting, Shiro replied, "Fangirl?"

Lowering the cup to shoot his friend a teasing smirk, he quipped, "Don't act like you don't know how the Starbucks girls fawn over you. I'm surprised there's not hearts drawn on here."

The other man raised his own cup and turned it 'round, remarking as he revealed, "There are on mine. Figured you'd want the unadorned cup." Keith appreciated the consideration, eyeing the flourished squiggles and shapes with ill-contempt. "You know, you didn't have to get dressed up for me." Shiro grinned at the now scowling teen, giving him a once-over. "Like the red briefs; you might wanna zip up at some point though, lest you be issued a demerit for indecent exposure."

Muttering a profanity, Keith looked down to confirm that yes, he had indeed neglected to zip his pants. Pulling up the fly singlehandedly proved tricky, but he managed to do so without spilling any coffee on his jacket.

Grim resolve suddenly replaced the joy on Shiro's face; Keith's suspicion as to the cause was confirmed as his friend brought up the topic he'd most been dreading: "What happened yesterday?"

Keith had no doubt his friend was well aware of his latest scuffle; regardless of how the commanders felt about _him_ , they wouldn't thrust someone blindly into an advisory role without appraising them of the situation first, let alone someone they respected as much as Shiro. (Would they?) With an annoyed huff, Keith answered, "Hedrick or Iverson must've told you."

"Giorgio, too." The teen scowled at the mention of Senior Officer Aldopolis. Of course, he thought, that jerk probably couldn't wait to spread lies. Shiro continued, "I don't care about them and what they say, I care about you. Come on, Keith, talk to me. Please."

As stubborn as he was, Keith couldn't help feeling a bit relieved that his friend wasn't rushing to judge him. Not that he really thought Shiro would; the other man had proved many times already to be, above all else, noble and loyal. With that in mind, Keith had to ask, "I have something to tell you that can't go in whatever log you're supposed to keep for this, okay? I wanna tell you as my friend." After receiving a nod from Shiro, he averted his eyes as he confessed, "I'd hooked up with Aldopolis last weekend. The where and how aren't important because it was no big deal, for either of us. He was feeling bicurious, I was feeling horny, we both got what we wanted-"

"That creep's lucky he omitted that part of the story when we spoke, otherwise I would've given him more than a black-eye and split lip like you did," Shiro growled. He let out a sigh of frustration, raking a hand through his long fringe. "Even if it happened off-campus, what he did constitutes as an abuse of his position as your superior, grounds for his immediate dismissal. You sure you want me to keep it out of the report? Anything you did to him after the fact might be pardoned given the circumstances."

Keith licked his lips and chanced a peek up at his friend. "Please, don't tell." Everything that happened between him and Giorgio Aldopolis last weekend had been consensual, kinda fun in the moment; the senior officer didn't deserve to be fired for their romp. Compelled to get back on topic, he offered, "You can report on what happened yesterday, which is this: I ran into Aldopolis in the hall, on my way to Holt's class. Like literally ran into him. Neither one of us fell, dropped anything, or was hurt, but I still apologized because it's not like I meant to do it. I thought it was settled; he must've thought differently. He followed me into the classroom. Holt wasn't there yet, just a handful of us cadets; if he had been, I don't think Aldopolis would've tried anything." Keith paused. "He shoved me and yelled at me about disrespecting and assaulting a superior. Which was crazy, since I hardly touched him and it was an accident. I was pissed but I tried to keep my cool, I was going to apologize again then walk away. I would've, if he hadn't shoved me harder and knocked me to the ground. At that point, I...snapped. I figured if he was gonna report me for 'assaulting a superior,' then I might as well do it. I only got those two hits in before Holt showed up. He pulled me off of Aldopolis and called in Dos Santos to escort me to Hedrick."

Frowning, Shiro placed his half-full cup on the block to his right and reached out his now free hand to pat the teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Before Keith could question what exactly he was apologizing for, the other man went on to explain, "Sam, I mean, Holt, didn't know who the instigator was, he was just following protocol. Disregarding your, uh, history with Aldopolis, his behavior yesterday was deplorable. _He_ assaulted _you_ , knowing full well the consequences as all officers do. Assaulting a subordinate is grounds for removal not only from his office but also the garrison."

Shoving was not on the same level as punching, at least not in Keith's mind. Still, he wasn't about to argue semantics and rules because Aldopolis was a bully. But, Keith had to wonder, would yesterday's events have happened if he'd turned the man down last weekend? Was he himself responsible for this? On that note, did he deserve to be at the garrison either? Hedrick said his potential and talent wouldn't save him from expulsion. On his final warning, and only one year in - his dad, had he been alive, would've been so disappointed. Shaking those depressing thoughts from his head, Keith turned to his friend and said, "Thanks for hearing me out, as a friend and, you know, advisor. And for the, um, coffee."

Arching a brow, Shiro responded, "Our time's not over yet, grasshopper." He snickered as the teen groaned, a soft smile remaining as he asked, "What time is your meeting with Hunk?"

"Who?" Keith would've laughed at the comical, incredulous look his friend gave him had he not been so confused. What hunk?

He must've muttered the question aloud as Shiro said, "Hunk Garrett, your peer counselor."

 _Oh_. The teen rolled his eyes, recalling the other boy's, Hunk's, ridiculously long, nonsensical email. "I'm not."

"Not...meeting him?" Shiro's voice betrayed neither amusement nor anger, the expression on his handsome face equally inscrutable. "Hedrick must've told you, that's nonnegotiable. Seeing me isn't enough; it has to be both of us or you're gone."

"How is it going to work anyways? Peer counseling, what the hell does that mean?"

"He's a peer and he's going to counsel you," the other man deadpanned. Clucking at his glaring friend, Shiro admitted, "It's up to both of you how things will go. If you want, he can ask questions, or you can spout whatever's troubling you. Maybe you'll get a new friend out of it, or at least someone other than me and Hedrick that's looking out for you." At Keith's eyeroll, his friend scoffed, "What, you thought Hedrick arranged this all as punishment? If he didn't see greatness in you and want you to succeed, he would've let Iverson and Dos Santos boot you out months ago."

That was certainly not something Keith had expected to ever hear. The commander might've said he had potential, but he also bitched him out more and worse than any other superior. Despite trusting Shiro, the idea of Hedrick doing something like this for entirely altruistic, not sadistic, reasons was surreal. Nah, he decided, the man had to be enjoying inconveniencing Keith at least a tiny bit. Speaking of inconvenient, he backtracked to the subject of his peer counselor. "I don't want to talk to some stranger."

"Be happy you don't have to see a licensed therapist." Shiro assured him, "I only briefly met Hunk yesterday, but he seemed like a good guy. And he's not really a stranger. I asked around last night and found out he's roommates with one of your fellow pilot trainees. Lance McClain."

"..."

Shiro didn't have to be a mindreader to know Keith didn't recognize the name. "Lance McClain, who's schedule is almost identical to yours save for Holt and Rink's classes."

"..."

Deciding on another tactic, he described, "Lance. About your height. Tan skin. Thin. Brown hair. Blue eyes."

"..."

"He currently ranked in the bottom of your class-"

Keith's face perked up as he finally realized who Shiro was referring to. "Cargo pilot. Big mouth. Right. Lance." Though he hadn't feigned forgetting that classmate - probably his mind's way of protecting him from memories of the annoying brunette - Keith did delight in vexing Shiro, smirking as his friend facepalmed.

From behind his hand, the other man's voice was muffled as he groaned, "So now that we've established a connection-"

"A shitty, weak one," Keith interjected.

Ignoring the interruption, Shiro carried on, "-between you and Hunk, will you please agree to give the guy a chance?"

Arguing, he knew, would be pointless, because in the end he would of course acquiesce to placate his friend. Advisor now, too, Keith reminded himself. Deciding to accept the inevitable, he curbed any stubborn inclinations and grumbled, "Yes."


	3. You Teasing Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tries to question Lance about Keith but gets mixed results. Keith and Lance have a (bonding?) moment. And lunch starts to get a little more interesting at the garrison...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles comes from a line in the song 'Heart of Glass' by Blondie.

Despite sleeping for a solid eight hours, Hunk hardly felt rested that morning. What dreams he'd had, and could remember, were tainted by lingering frustration over Keith's curt dismissal, as was his wake up. After smacking his alarm shut with a little more force than necessary, Hunk kicked the sheet further down his bed so as to free his legs. Last night he hadn't bothered donning pajamas after shucking his uniform, content to pass out in his boxers and undershirt. With hindsight, the teen regretted his decision as he eyed the noticeable erection - _hello morning wood_ \- straining against the thin, orange material. Shooting his crotch what he hoped was a withering look, Hunk pushed up and off the mattress. Lance, he was relieved to see, was gone, probably already at the communal shower four doors down. The teen padded to his desk and, whilst remaining standing, leaned over to open his email account.

 _ **No new messages**_.

Hunk wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed - it's not like he'd been expecting to see any, certainly not from Keith. Sure, he thought, it would've been nice to receive an apology or at least an offer to meet, would've made his job easier. The 'honor' of counseling the other teen wasn't something Hunk had asked for or been looking forward to by any means, but he wasn't about to give up; after all, Hedrick threatened to discipline _him_ should he fail. That reminder propelled him to click on Shiro's email from yesterday evening and make a note of Keith's room number. If Hunk couldn't track down the mulleted teen during the day, well, he may have to pay him a surprise visit tonight. (Although the prospect of having a door slammed in his face or, worse, a fist slammed into his face had him praying it wouldn't come to that.)

Letting out a weary sigh, Hunk straightened and gathered his shower caddy, towel, and a change of boxers before heading to the showers.

Upon entering the spacious, bright white room, the teen shifted his caddy to block his still tented boxers and scurried to the first available stall; last thing he needed was another cadet noticing his boner. Drawing the plastic curtain closed, Hunk hung his towel on the hook at his right and placed his clean boxers on the bench beneath it; with little regard to his current attire, he yanked the undershirt and boxers off and kicked them to the side. Taking a few steps further in, he stopped once reaching the spot directly beneath the rainfall shower-head and reached out a hand to turn the knob attached to the wall behind him. Hunk tensed as the icy spray pelted his skin, but he endured until it had the desired effect on his now perfectly flaccid cock; only then did he switch the temperature to moderately warm so he could clean up, making short work of lathering then rinsing both his hair and body. By the time he switched off the shower, the teen's mood had marginally improved.

A few moments later, clad in clean, floral-print boxers, towel swung over his shoulders, and carrying the caddy stuffed with his old clothes, Hunk shoved aside the curtain and sauntered to the sinks. Lance, as luck(?) would have it, was there, slathering cream on his face; the brunette stood in stark contrast to his friend, draped in a short, blue velvet robe and feet in matching slippers. The other boy's caddy housed several bottles of beauty products, the purpose of most bewildering Hunk each time his friend rambled on about them. (What the heck was a 'micellar' water anyways?) Chuckling as he recalled how scandalized Lance looked when asked as much, he opted for the sink closest to the brunette.

"Hey buddy," Hunk greeted cheerily as he pulled out his toothbrush and slathered on toothpaste.

"Morning Hunk-a-licious." Lance, having finished with the moisturizer, had moved on to shake and spray what he'd once described as 'hydrating mist,' shutting his eyes and angling his head as he used what must've been half the bottle to thoroughly drench his already glistening face. Tossing the bottle back in the carrier, the brunette opened his eyes and turned to look at his roommate. "Usually you beat me to the showers. Hard time getting up?"

The choice of words caused the other teen to choke, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth to spit out the foam within. Hunk's cheeks heated up as he desperately tried to think about anything but his earlier, er, erectile state. "N-nah, I'm good." His thoughts shifted back to Keith, specifically his mission to find the mulleted teen. Today was Friday; Lance's free/lunch period would coincide with his and Pidge's - would Keith's? With that in mind, he asked, "You've got lab until noon, right?" At his friend's nod, Hunk continued, "Isn't Keith in that, too?"

Subtle, thy name is not Hunk; he cringed as Lance's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. The taller teen braced himself for a inquisition; he was taken aback by the brunette's actual response: "Ugh, don't remind me! I have to spend two hours staring at the back of that mulleted bastard's head."

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Hunk's shoulders drooped and he joked, "You know, you could always pick another seat or, I dunno, watch the instructor like you're _supposed_ to."

Lance crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Why should I have to move? If anyone should move, it's him!" That he pointedly refrained from responding to the latter comment didn't go unnoticed by his friend, who began to chuckle at the indignant brunette. "Seriously, Hunk, his greasy, outdated 'do is an affront to everyone and everything right in this world."

Hunk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As fun as riling Lance was, he didn't want to tease the brunette to the point where the other boy might actually approach and insult Keith in class today; that would no doubt increase the odds of the mulleted teen violently rejecting Hunk's attempt to talk later. Though a few things remained uncertain - what Keith looked like beyond his trademark hairstyle and whether or not the boy had a class immediately following lab with Lance - Hunk decided to steer the conversation to a topic bound to delight the brunette. "What time's your date tonight? With Hernandez, right?"

As expected, Lance's expression abruptly morphed from murderous to lovesick. "Alejandra," he confirmed with a breathy sigh. Hunk wasn't acquainted with the female cadet from the pilot division, but he knew enough after listening to his friend coo and fawn over the girl everyday for the past two weeks. She sounded like a lovely person but, then again, so did all the others before her; Lance's infatuations ran the same course, starting off with a few weeks of fervent, hopeless pining only to fizzle within a month. Each time, Hunk was there to cheer for his friend's happiness and then offer a comforting shoulder (and pint of cookie dough ice cream) to the heartbroken, disillusioned brunette. That's what best friends were for, he mused.

And like the good friend he was, Hunk encouraged Lance to blather about the latest object of his affection, using the other boy's happy preoccupation to shepherd him back to their room to finish getting ready for classes.

 

* * *

 

While getting up early hadn't seemed so bad at the time, Keith regretted having his sleep cut short as the day progressed. During one particularly monotonous lecture from Commander Blanchard, the mulleted teen caught himself slumping forward in his seat; fortunately the instructor had been too lost in his own speech to notice, but Keith was positive he heard a snicker from someone seated behind him. The culprit, he discovered once class ended, was none other than Lance McClain. Thin, tan, and brunette just as Shiro described, Lance muttered a 'sleeping mullet' comment then (deliberately) elbowed Keith on his way out the door. Inwardly cursing Shiro - because it was obviously his fault that Keith could do little more than gawk at the rude boy - the mulleted teen shoved his books into his messenger bag and took off jogging to make it to his Bio lab across campus which, to his chargin, was another class shared with Lance. If Keith happened to kick the brunette's feet as he passed his desk, well, it was the other cadet's own fault for extending his legs too far; a little thrill shot through him when the thin boy yelped in response.

The remainder of lab was uneventful, so much so that exhaustion began to creep up on Keith again. Covering his mouth to stifle the yawn threatening to escape, the teen's mind began to wander to the mysterious peer counselor he'd have to meet. According to Shiro, Hunk was Lance's roommate; that didn't necessarily mean the two were friends, but chances were high that was the case. As a cadet in the engineering division, his schedule would be structured differently than the pilots so there was no guarantee they'd have coinciding free periods between classes. Had Lance been any less irritating, Keith might've considered asking him about his roommate, specifically when the boy would be done with classes for the day. Instead, the mulleted teen resigned himself to waiting until he got back to the dorms to email Hunk, as he had no other means to contact him. Did Shiro? he wondered. Debating about whether to drag his friend further into it, Keith decided to hold off lest he not hear back from the other teen by late evening.

A desire to avoid snarkiness from Lance motivated Keith to pack up and leave the classroom quickly once the instructor dismissed them. Before heading to his room, he took a slight detour by the cafeteria to grab a sandwich and what would be his fourth cup of coffee of the day. The food at the garrison left something to be desired but it was free; that, Keith mused with a chuckle, overrode the bland taste, lackluster selection, and - as he was now experiencing - overwhelming crowd of hungry cadets and faculty alike. Normally one to shy away during the lunch rush, his rumbling stomach and the headache forming between his eyes insisted he brave the lines to acquire nourishment.

Spotting an opening by the sandwich/sub station, Keith dashed to the counter and placed his to-go order for a turkey club with an extra pickle. Several minutes later, wrapped sandwich in hand, he navigated through the throng of bodies to reach the line for the coffee kiosk. Unless one visited the cafeteria in the first and/or last of its hours of operation, as Keith preferred to, the coffee station was always busy; given how everyone at the garrison seemed to operate predominantly on caffeine, it was none the surprising.

What _was_ surprising was the familiar, loud voice coming from somewhere several spots ahead in line; even in a crowded room, Keith thought bitterly, Lance could find a way to be heard. Tempted as he was to tune out not just the brunette but all noise around him, he refrained as he caught sight of the two people Lance was obviously talking ~~at~~ with. Could one of these be Hunk? he wondered. Keith craned his neck to check out both people, though his observation was limited due to their backs being turned to him. The dainty one - he couldn't tell if they were male, female, or trans - had short, fluffy, light brown hair and wore a uniform probably one size too big, the extra material hanging unflatteringly on their delicate frame. Opposite that cadet and to Lance's right stood someone very male and, also, very large; whether fat or heavily muscled, the dark-haired teen towered over not only his companions but everyone else around him. Tearing his eyes away from the broad shoulders and thick, clothed arms that rivaled Shiro's, Keith strained to pick up any dialogue coming from Lance's friends, but they clearly didn't use eardrum-piercing volumes like the brunette, whose words he could pick up even if he'd been wearing earplugs and standing across the street.

"-stupid greasy mullet!"

Ah, Keith thought with a sardonic smirk, his classmate was complaining about him. Hunk, if he was among them, must've heard an earful about him from his friend over the course of the year. Instead of worrying Keith, that idea amused him greatly; he laughed heartily and leaned back, oblivious to the mix of wide-eyed stares and appreciative glances from passerbyers.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk didn't even like coffee, yet here he was in line with Lance, who hardly needed the caffeine as his energy levels were at a constant high, and Pidge, who insisted that coffee kept him sane (and kept him from murdering Lance). Heck, the tall teen thought dispassionately as he glanced around the cafeteria, he wasn't hungry right now, either, the wafting scents of brisket and fresh-baked bread unable to stimulate his appetite. With two classes left before his day was officially over, Hunk was no closer to finding Keith; not that he'd believed it'd be easy, as the garrison did have a vast student body. Whereas Lance was too busy ranting about his latest encounter with the mulleted teen, Hunk wished he could be so lucky.

"-and then that bastard had the audacity to kick me. He looked so smug, stupid greasy mullet!"

Okay, Hunk reconsidered, maybe not so lucky.

"Sounds like you deserved it," Pidge chirped, grinning at the scowling brunette beside him. He adjusted the glasses perched atop his pert nose then said, "Considering he's top in your class, stupid's an inaccurate term. Petty? Immature? Sure. But then again, so are you. And you are the one ranked at the bottom, so..."

Lance's screech eclipsed all other sound within the noisy room, including the pleasant laughter that Hunk had caught coming from nearby. The sensation of hundreds of eyes zeroing in on their trio made the tall teen squirm and flush; his friends, meanwhile, were either unaware or didn't care as they appeared to be engaged in a silent glare match. There was only one way, Hunk knew, to shut down the duo's antics - careful to keep his touch light and playful, he whacked Lance and Pidge on the back of their heads. It had the immediate desired effect, both teens sputtering and, upon seeing Hunk's exasperated expression, sighing simultaneously "sorry mom." Snorting at the cheeky nickname, the tall cadet nudged them forward as the line ahead of them and distance between them and the kiosk shortened. Everyone around them, he was pleased to note, had lost interest in the trio.

"Hey, what'd Iverson want with you anyways?" Hunk's head turned sharply toward Pidge, panic welling in his throat as he realized he had not only his but Lance's attention as well, both eyeing him curiously.

When he neglected to speak right away, Lance chimed in, "Yeah, you never said last night. What happened? He still pissed about you puking during the simulation?"

Neither Iverson nor Hedrick commanded he keep the topic of their meeting and his assignment confidential, but Hunk didn't feel right outing Keith, not even to his friends. Still, he mused, it might be better to give a half-truth and maybe gain Lance and Pidge's assistance in locating Keith. "He assigned me to a special project, which I'm working on with Senior Officer Shirogane-"

"Lucky! Shiro's a great guy," Pidge interjected.

"-And Cadet Kogane." Hunk shut his eyes and tensed in anticipation for Lance's dramatic reaction. When, several moments later, none came, the teen opened an eye to look at his best friend. The brunette's tan skin had pale considerably, face devoid of any emotion and fists clenched at his sides.

"Keith?" Lance's voice had never before sounded so soft, which terrified Hunk moreso than if the other boy had screamed at maximum, deafening pitch.

"Y-yeah." Hunk gulped, eyeing his friend warily as one would a dangerous animal. "I need to find him and, uh, go over stuff at some point today. If I can find him."

Pidge, who'd been watching their exchange with a raised eyebrow, replied in a tone bordering on bored, "Dude." Once the other teen turned to face him, he jerked a thumb backwards. "Isn't that him back there?"

 

* * *

 

Keith snorted when he spotted Lance's tiny friend gesturing behind them. (Towards him? Was Lance still badmouthing him? Did nothing else happen to that jerk today? Were the others getting in on it, too?) His suspicion appeared to be confirmed when the large, dark-haired one twisted his torso 'round to look in his direction. The mulleted teen wasn't sure whether to laugh or scowl at the gaping teen; after a moment's hesitation, he settled for a happy medium: giving him the middle finger.


	4. As If You Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith extends an invite to Hunk. Hunk's got a lot to think - and freak out - about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a line in the song "Let It Die" by Emilie Autumn.

When the tall, dark-skinned cadet snapped out of his stupor and, after a moment's hesitation, stalked over, Keith maintained eye contact and shifted the weight on his feet, mentally and physically preparing himself for whatever words, or fists, may be thrown his way. The other boy had at least 60 lbs. and 4 inches in height on him, and the closer he got the more broad, solid, and intimidating he looked. Keith wasn't deterred, however, as his speed, dexterity, and mixed martial arts training provided him an edge in fights, especially against guys this large. His knife, sheathed and clipped to the belt hidden by his long jacket, would only be drawn as a last resort, should the tall cadet also be sporting a concealed weapon and attempt to make use of it.

To Keith's surprise, the tall cadet's face transformed from menacing scowl to guileless smile upon stopping shy of his personal space. A combination of dread and awe settled in the mulleted teen's stomach, anticipating the other boy's words just before they left his mouth. "Keith, right? Hi, I'm Hunk, Hunk Garrett."

Of course he is, Keith thought sullenly. No wonder Shiro liked him, the guy looked like a freaking human teddy bear upon closer inspection, from his big brown eyes to his button nose, soft-looking hair, rounded jaw, and the hint of pudge at his midsection. Was this Hedrick's idea of a sick joke?

Glaring, Keith spared a glance around the cafeteria. Though most people paid them no attention - save for Lance and his petite friend, who were gawking at them near the front of the line - he was uncomfortable talking with the other cadet in such a public spot. Hell, Keith didn't really want to talk to him _period_ , but he wasn't about to break his promise to Shiro. Unfortunately, that left him with only one place to meet with the other teen.

"Are you free-"

The mulleted teen was quick to cut the other boy off. "No." Though he loathed to offer/say it, Keith grumbled, "After 7. My room. 308." Hunk's gasp and wide-eyed look in response made him blush for some reason, much to his consternation. With a growl, Keith spun sharply on his heels and stomped out of the cafeteria, coffee forgotten, ~~annoyed~~  relieved that the other cadet didn't call out or follow.

 

* * *

 

As far as first (in person) impressions go, Keith's...certainly left an impression. The boy's rude behavior and curt words were expected, given his rep and the tactless rejection he'd emailed last night. His appearance, on the other hand, was quite the shock. Lance's descriptions of Keith had admittedly lent Hunk some preconceived notions about how the teen might look, which proved to be entirely wrong. Most notably, Keith's hair didn't really look like a mullet, least not in the traditional sense, nor was it greasy; the black strands curled just above his shoulders, silken and shining in the way that denoted cleanliness and good health. His skin was fair but hardly the ghoulish pallor Lance claimed, smooth and seemingly flawless even under the cafeteria's unforgiving fluorescent lights. Small pouty lips, dark blue eyes, thick brows, and model-worthy cheekbones, Keith was undeniably _pretty_. The garrison uniform fit snugly to his body, drawing the eye (Hunk's) to the teen's wide shoulders, tiny waist, and sinewy arms and legs; Keith was also undeniably _hot_. That realization left Hunk more than a little flustered even hours after their 'noon run-in.

Fielding the inquisition from both Lance and Pidge hadn't helped matters, the duo jumping at him the moment the other boy had taken off. Whereas Pidge was objectively curious - and mainly interested in how his brother's former colleague Shiro tied into their 'special project' - Lance alternated between plying Hunk with questions solely related to Keith and then insulting his rival in Spanish. The tall teen felt grateful for the reprieve when their free period was over and they had to part for their respective classes, hurrying off in pretense of needing to pick up something from Hedrick's office beforehand. In actuality, Hunk used the few spare minutes to contact Shiro via the email client on his cellphone, both to alert the senior officer to the cover story he'd told his friends and also to ask for some advice on his upcoming meeting.

Half an hour into Commander Holt's lecture on the properties of Kerberosan minerals, Hunk's phone vibrated, alerting him to a new message. Praying it was an email from Shiro and not an all caps shouty text from Lance or meme from Pidge, he slid his phone out of his pocket and positioned it behind his books so as not to be noticed by his instructor before unlocking the screen. Shiro had in fact emailed him:

 ** _That's fine, I'll corroborate if asked. I urge you not to divulge the true nature of this 'special project,' as you'll not only suffer the wrath of Iverson and Hedrick but also mine._  
** _**Your biggest hurtle as a counselor will be gaining your charge's trust. That'll take time to establish, so don't stress during the first handful of sessions. Be patient and sincere, he can't hate you forever.**_  
 _ **I expect to receive a report on your first meeting by night's end.**_  
 _ **Good luck.**_  
 _ **P.S. Make sure you have some quarters on you.**_

Any nerves Hunk had increased exponentially after he read the senior officer's email. Tucking his phone away, the tall teen plastered what he hoped was a convincing look of interest so as not to draw Holt's notice and disturb the lecture. Hunk did feel a modicum of guilt for zoning out, but that didn't stop him from silently freaking out as the seriousness of his plight sunk in. He couldn't afford to mess up or fail, even accidentally/unintentionally, and he had no idea how to accomplish...what exactly? Keep Keith out of trouble? Help him through some personal trauma? How in the hell was Hunk supposed to do any or all of that? He was woefully unprepared; belatedly, he realized he didn't even know what happened to make this entire situation necessary. Would Keith tell him if asked? Should he do it tonight or wait? Cursing his folly at not bringing up such points to Shiro earlier, he debated about emailing the man again but ultimately decided not to do so. Giving Keith the opportunity to explain himself might be a tiny step in earning the boy's trust.

Clinging to that ~~delusional~~   ~~desperate~~  hopeful thought, Hunk managed to survive the remainder of class. While walking back to the dormitory, he pulled back up Shiro's email to reread. The last line, having gone over his head before, now stuck out in its oddness. ' _Make sure you have some quarters on you._ ' Quarters as in the monetary form of change? Or was that a code word? Typo? Warning? And more importantly...

"For what?" He muttered aloud.


	5. You're Not The Only One Who Can Smell Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a line in the song "Wild" by Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay everybody! This chapter's been split in half, I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I finish editing it.

Upon entering his room, Keith slammed the door shut, locked it for good measure, and shoved his lunch in the mini-fridge. Appetite officially soured, he hurriedly stripped out of his uniform, tossing the items aside with little care as to where they landed. The mulleted teen didn't bother with a shirt but did pull on a pair of thin grey pajama pants that clung snugly to his trim hips. Letting out a growl of frustration, he plunked face-down on the bed; the taut muscles in his back relaxed as Keith snuggled into the soft red comforter below.

Just as he felt the gentle tug of sleep, a sharp knock at the door startled him. The mulleted teen's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself upright. Keith eyed the door suspiciously as the knocking continued; muttering a curse as the sound grew louder, he shoved up and off the bed. With little care to his attire, Keith stomped over and, after a fumble with the lock, wrenched the door open, mouth open as he readied to blast whomever dared disturb him.

The words, however, never made it past his lips as Keith came face-to-face with a grinning Shiro. Though he'd gotten better at schooling his expressions, the teen always experienced a twinge of awe each time he saw his friend dressed in full uniform; like this, the older man looked every bit the legendary hero of the garrison. Thrusting that unwanted feeling aside, Keith stepped back and motioned for his friend to enter.

Shiro waited until the teen shut the door before asking, "It's a little early for bed, don't you think? Say, don't you have another class in an hour?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "You came all the way down here to nag me about skipping Dos Santos's class?"

"No." The older man leaned forward to tease, "Although I strongly urge you not to, he's in an even fouler mood than usual. Wouldn't be surprised if he sent someone to drag you there. And with your luck, you just know who he'd pick."

Scowling at the reminder of Lance, the mulleted teen crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see that noodle-armed assclown try."

Laughing, Shiro took a seat on Keith's bed, drawing a huff of indignation from the teen. "You know why I'm here, Keith. Hunk seems nervous about tonight. Are you?" Shiro's smile widened at his friend's answering glare. "So what'd you think of him? First impression."

"Aside from his lousy taste in friends," Keith murmured as he turned to rifle through his desk drawer, "I dunno. I hardly spoke to the guy." Ignoring Shiro's tut as he pulled out a marijuana lollipop, the mulleted teen unwrapped and stuck it in his mouth, tossing the empty wrapper in the nearby trash bin.

"Well hopefully you'll have a clearer - and positive - opinion after tonight. You're meeting here, correct?" When Keith nodded, Shiro continued, "You might want to consider tidying up before he comes over. And refrain from doing that."

Puckering his lips and pulling the lollipop from his mouth with a lewd squelch, Keith mocked, "Worried he'll start wondering what else I like to suck?"

Wrinkling his nose in annoyance, Shiro retorted, "More like he'll mention your, er, recreational habit in his report."

"Like you wouldn't edit that out."

"I wouldn't." Keith's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as the older man continued somberly, "Even if it wasn't against my personal code of ethics - which it is - I still wouldn't falsify or manipulate any official document or record because that's absolutely against the garrison's code of ethics." At the mulleted teen's eye roll and scoff, Shiro pointed out, "I don't care if you or anyone else uses responsibly, but not everyone shares that view. I can't speak for Hunk; I can, however, say with certainty that Hedrick'll flip out."

As if that would bother him, Keith thought bitterly, his resentment flaring anew at the awkward situation he'd been forced into by the high-handed commander. Grunting in acquiescence, the teen returned the lollipop to his mouth and muttered, "I have no intention of doing anything around him, sucking or otherwise."

It was obvious to Keith that Shiro was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "But you will talk to him, right?" Before the mulleted teen could respond, he encouraged, "Be polite and have an open mind. If he asks you about something that makes you uncomfortable, tell him. You can ask him questions, too, if you want."

He didn't, but Keith kept that thought to himself as he watched Shiro push up off the bed.

"Oh and one more thing before I go: seriously, clean your room."

 

* * *

 

"How about this one?"

Lance quieted and turned from the mirror to face Hunk. Looking at the black v-neck tshirt the other boy was holding up, he hummed, "Well it is dark like mullet's soul so...sure, wear that one."

Hunk groaned and tossed the top aside, shifting to rummage through the closet again in search of another one. When Lance's responding chuckle was followed by the resumption of his happy whistling, the taller teen angled his head down to conceal the small smile gracing his lips. Yet another sign, he mused, that the controversy from earlier had truly been resolved; after enduring what indeed did feel like an inquisition from Lance and Pidge, Hunk finally allowed the last strings of tension to ebb from his posture. He said a silent thanks to Shiro for confirming the cover story when pressed by Pidge (via his brother Matt), as hearing of the senior officer's endorsement definitely paved the way for Hunk to assuage an irate, Spanglish sputtering Lance.

A quick glance at Lance assured him the brunette was once again ruffling his short hair and primping for his upcoming date with Cadet Hernandez. Hunk hummed and returned to his own dilemma: what to wear to his meeting with Keith. Was he expected to wear his uniform? he wondered. Keith, he had no doubt, would be dressed casual, but did that mean he should, too? Maybe a button-down?

Clucking his tongue, Lance teased, "Dude, you're more nervous than me and I'm the one about to go out with the hottest girl on campus and hopefully get laid." When his friend didn't acknowledge his comment, the brunette jolted at a sudden thought and shrieked, "Wait, this 'special project' isn't an elaborate cover for you going on a date with mullet, is it?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hunk yanked several shirts off their hangers in his shock, the garments scattering to the floor. Whilst bending over to pick up his mess, he sighed. "I'm nervous because I need his cooperation to complete the project, and he already hates my guts."

Though still eyeing his friend suspiciously, Lance cooed, "Hunk, my man, you'll do fine. If mullet's being too much of a snarky, emo bitch about it, report him to Shiro. Or Iverson. They'll probably pull him from the project and give you a new partner."

That's exactly what Hunk was afraid of - Keith being expelled - but he couldn't voice that concern to Lance; Shiro's threat aside, he didn't want to risk revealing any more information (like the disciplinary action _he'd_ face should this fail). Shaking the terrifying reminder from his head, Hunk grabbed a bright yellow crew neck tshirt from the floor. "I think I'll just wear this one."

Absentmindedly, Lance murmured, "Mmm yes that is fiiiiiiine," while he fingergunned at his own reflection. Hunk smiled, the tendrils of panic abating as he yanked the shirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My quest for a beta continues. If anyone's interested or knows of anyone who might be interested, please let me know! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Also...
> 
> OMG so season 3 of VLD - what're your thoughts? I think a lot of it was brilliant, but there were some things that I really hated (namely how they handled the big change and how a certain someone still ain't been found yet b/c WTF).


	6. You're A Little Much For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from a line in the song "Liability" by Lorde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a beta!!! Shoutout to the fabulous [deplorable_teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup). Thank you again! *hugs*

Hunk swiped a hand over the back of his neck, grimacing to find the skin sticky with sweat. More concerning, however, was the anxious gurgling arising in his gut. Had he been alone, he might've turned and ran back to his room (or possibly the bathroom); with Lance at his side, he was forced to feign calm and interest in the other boy's cheerful chatter. 

"Y-yeah, she sounds really amazing, Lance. You're a lucky guy." The brunette's face lit up at Hunk's interjected accolade, which normally would've delighted the taller cadet but failed to lessen his inner turmoil. 

"Let's hope so," Lance replied, waggling his eyebrows and shooting his friend a smirk. 

When the brunette rambled on about his date, Hunk allowed his attention to turn to their surroundings - specifically, to the overly bright and eerily quiet hallway they were walking down. Luck was most assuredly not on _his_  side tonight, as he'd learned only moments earlier that Lance's lady love just happened to live on the same floor as Keith. Six doors down, in fact. Images of Keith yelling at him and slamming the door in his face, of Lance witnessing it, had Hunk swallowing a whimper of distress. 

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, the tall teen jolted when Lance grabbed his arm and tugged him to a halt. Curiosity and amusement twinkled in the brunette's blue eyes as he teased, "Dude, you're here." Hunk shot a look to his right to confirm that he had indeed arrived at room 308. Murmuring a farewell to his friend, he waited until Lance continued on his way before taking the final step and lifting a hand to knock. 

Several moments passed before the door swung open and the tall teen came face-to-face once again with Keith. A quick glance down at the other boy's attire - black tank top and black skinny jeans - assured Hunk that he'd made the right call in opting for the casual yellow tshirt and grey cargo shorts. As far as greetings go, the intense glare and impatient flick of a fingerless-gloved hand was more welcome than he had anticipated. Not wanting to further annoy Keith, Hunk quickly stepped forward to enter the room, gulping loudly as his bare forearm brushed the mulleted teen's in the process and he caught a whiff of the mixed scent of leather, vanilla, and metal wafting from inside. 

In an attempt to diffuse the tension, Hunk injected faux cheer into his voice as he said, "Hey, Keith. Uh, how's it going?" He yelped when the shorter cadet slammed the door shut behind them in what he assumed was in lieu of an answer; the grumbled, "'m okay," that followed surprised him. After shooting Keith a small smile of acknowledgement, Hunk took a moment to gaze about the other boy's quarters. Unlike that which he shared with Lance, this room was small and relatively clutter-free, the only personal effects visible being an open laptop atop the standard metal desk, a rumpled red comforter and sheet set on the twin bed, and a brown duffel bag hooked to the closet door and stuffed with what must've been laundry. 

Keith grunted, impatience seeping into his voice as he asked, "You gonna take a seat or...?" Hunk hesitated then opted for the swivel chair in front of the desk, pointedly watching the other teen, without making direct eye contact, amble over to perch on the end of the bed furthest away. 

Figuring he should take the lead, given their respective roles in the mandatory peer counseling, Hunk chanced a look up at the mulleted cadet then began, "I don't know what expectations Hedrick and Iverson have for this, or what ones you may have. I don't even know why you need counseling." Keith raised his eyebrow at that, causing the taller teen to pause and stutter. "W-well, I mean I kind of do because I've heard things-"

"Such as?" Though Keith's tone and face were devoid of any discernible emotion, he was pleased to see the other boy squirm and blush under his scrutiny. It took Hunk a few moments to formulate a response, as was to be expected. 

"Like how you've been in fights with a few cadets and a senior officer. Even with your grades, I doubt the Garrison would allow you to stay if those had been random assaults, so something must've happened that caused them. Something serious. But no pressure though to talk about any of that if you don't want to. I know you don't know me and all. I do really want to help, if I can." He paused, allowing an opportunity for Keith to respond should he wish; when the mulleted teen simply stared back at him, Hunk cleared his throat then asked, "Maybe we can use tonight as a chance to introduce ourselves? Get to know one another a bit?" Not waiting for an answer, he declared, "I'll start. My name's Hunk. It's not a nickname, that's my real legal first name. I'm originally from Hawaii. Um, I'm in the engineering division. In my spare time, I enjoy cooking, watching anime, and playing video games with my friends." At Keith's continued silence, the other cadet prompted, "Your turn...?" 

After what felt like hours, Keith eventually replied, "You know my name and field." 

"But I don't know your favorite food, which is?" 

With a snort, the mulleted teen retorted, "I don't know yours, either." 

It took a great effort for Hunk to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the obstinate boy. "Curried chicken with coconut rice. And yours is?" 

"I don't have one." Keith's own annoyance flared as the taller teen let out a drawn out sigh of frustration. "I don't cook, and I'm not picky. Food is food." 

Despite not agreeing with that last statement, Hunk chose to change the topic. "What about hobbies? What do you do when you're not in class?" 

Tempting as it was to scandalize the other cadet by saying something cheeky like 'screw around and get high,' Keith heeded Shiro's earlier warning to watch what he said to Hunk because it could end up in his report. "I train." He scowled as the taller teen tilted his head, a question reflected in those dark brown eyes. "You asked what I did when I'm not in class. That's it." 

"That's kind of sad." Hunk winced at the scathing, palpable anger radiating from Keith after he made that remark. Holding up his hands in surrender, he explained, "I respect being dedicated, it's clearly paying off because you are top in the class, but don't you get lonely or bored, or both?" 

"I have friends," he hissed defensively. One friend, he mentally corrected himself.

"Do you guys train together at least?" Keith's blasé response of 'sometimes' seemed to assuage the taller teen's concern. "Okay, so you also like hanging out with friends. Good." The next question seemed to spill from Hunk's mouth of its own volition. "Are you dating anyone?" As soon as he realized what he'd asked, his cheeks reddened. 

The corners of Keith's lips twitched. Injecting a hearty dose of scorn into his voice, he teased, "Why, are you interested?" He didn't bother to suppress his laughter as Hunk gaped and sputtered in response. The mulleted teen finally allowed his rigid posture to slacken as he leaned back to nestle against the pillows.

"N-no!" Worrying he'd offended the still chuckling boy with his shouted denial, Hunk rushed to clarify, "I was only asking to be polite...to make conversation...because you're smart and you have friends...and there's gotta be more you do than train...and you're gorgeous so it'd make sense if you were taken..." 

Taking pity on the embarrassed teen, Keith forced his laughter to taper off with a hiccup and rasped breathlessly, "I get it, man." His mind, however, latched onto the compliment sandwiched in amidst the other's bumbling. Gorgeous, huh? he thought. Squashing down the tendril of pleasure that stirred in him, Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I don't date." 

Hunk swallowed around the lump that seemed to swell in his throat. The mulleted teen's dismissive comment didn't surprise him but, for some reason, it definitely bothered him. Assuring himself it was simply because he'd hoped Keith had more of a social life and support network, he shook his head as if to rid that feeling from it. Their discussion thus far, he knew, did nothing to establish any sort of camaraderie or trust, his biggest obstacle according to Senior Officer Shirogane. With that in mind, Hunk sought an opening to bond with the other teen. "Dating's overrated anyways. Not that I've done it much, but I see the drama my best friend has to deal with and I want no part of that." Dark blue-grey eyes narrowed at him, causing the tall cadet to shift in discomfort. It wasn't until Keith spoke that he realized his folly in referencing- 

"Lance." The amount of contempt the mulleted teen interpolated into that name made Hunk doubly uneasy. 

"Y-yeah." 

"You have lousy taste in friends." Keith struggled to maintain his scowl as he watched Hunk's mouth drop open comically in reaction to the jibe at his roommate. Just as quickly, however, the taller cadet recovered, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips that was absolutely _not_  attractive by any means (or so Keith told himself). 

"You're gonna regret saying that," Hunk mock chided, leaning forward to add with a wink, "just wait until we become friends." Snickering at the now blushing teen, he returned to his previous position, eyes alight with mirth as they raked over the other boy's lovely face. It truly was a lovely face, he mused, made moreso by the pretty hue of pink coloring it. Though the words had been said in jest, the sentiment was, in fact, genuine. Aiming to convey his sincerity, the tall teen removed all traces of humor from his expression and went on to confess, "Seriously, I would like to be friends, in that I'd like to be someone you can talk to and turn to whenever you need, well, whatever. I'm totally not qualified to counsel anyone but," he bit his lower lip, "I want to try, for you." 

Keith blinked at Hunk, befuddled by the other boy's quick jump from coquettish to earnest. Shiro's endorsement of the guy suddenly made a lot more sense, much to the mulleted cadet's consternation. Disconcerted, Keith's voice came out harsher than intended as he barked, "You need to leave. Now." The hurt at the curt dismissal was obvious on Hunk's face, which the shorter teen ignored as he gestured for the other to stand and exit through the door whence he'd entered. To his relief, Hunk wordlessly rose to comply. 

It wasn't until the taller cadet reached out to turn the doorknob that he stopped. Keith's eyes widened as he watched the other boy pull a handful of quarters from his pocket. Plunking the loose change down on the desk, Hunk sighed. "Almost forgot. Shiro told me to bring these, for you I guess. I-I'll...email you, about our next meet up. G'night." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a moment, please lemme know what you think of this chapter below. ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is already in the works, check back soon for more! <3


End file.
